melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
101 Dalmatians (1997 VHS/DVD)
This is the live action version of 101 Dalmatians starring Glenn Close as Cruella de Vil, first seen in theaters on November 27, 1996, and on VHS on April 15, 1997. The laserdisc version also includes the documentary "The Making of Disney's 101 Dalmatians: The Magic Is Real", which aired on the Disney Channel on January 18, 1997. A DVD version was released in letterbox widescreen format in April 1998. Synopsis Unleashing every ounce of Disney magic, 101 Dalmatians thrilled audiences of all ages with fast-paced adventure and comedy-featuring Glenn Close as Cruella De Vil. Achieving new heights of hilarity, Disney's all-time classic puppy tale came to life as a worldwide box office sensation. In their small London flat, Dalmatians Pongo and Perdy, and their human "pets" Roger and Anita, are overjoyed by the arrival of 15 puppies. But when the spotted-fur-loving Ms. De Vil and her clumsy cohorts, Jasper and Horace, dognap the litter-along with every other Dalmatian pup in London- Pongo and Perdy must rally the town's animals to their rescue. The plan hurls them towards a thrilling climax filled with uproarious moments as the puppies attempt to outwit their captors and bring on a final showdown with Cruella! VHS Supplements Later copies has no previews for Hercules, George of the Jungle, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, 101 Dalmatians: Escape from De Vil Manor CD-ROM and ABC Saturday Morning commercial, and the Walt Disney Home Video logo is different. Advertised on: Theatrical release #Aladdin and the King of Thieves (VHS) (August 13, 1996) #Oliver & Company (1996 VHS) (September 24, 1996) #James and the Giant Peach (VHS) (October 15, 1996) #Toy Story (1996 VHS) (October 29, 1996) 1997 VHS #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1997 VHS) (March 4, 1997) #Walt Disney Film Classics: The Fantastic Adventures Series #Treasure Island (1997 VHS) (March 4, 1997) #Kidnapped (1997 VHS) (March 4, 1997) #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1997 VHS) (March 4, 1997) #Swiss Family Robinson (1997 VHS) (March 4, 1997) #Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997 VHS) (March 18, 1997) #Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1997 VHS) (March 18, 1997) #Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1997 VHS) (March 18, 1997) #Mighty Ducks The Movie: The First Face-Off (VHS) (April 8, 1997) #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1997 VHS) (April 15, 1997) In Other Countries Television broadcasts The live action 101 Dalmatians premiered on ABC on November 1, 1998, and on the Disney Channel from January 16, 1999 to June 20, 2000. The film aired again on ABC on February 13, 2000, January 20, 2002, and June 22, 2003. It also aired on the Hallmark Channel on June 13, 2010, and on ABC Family since March 31, 2013 -- that is, without the scene where the puppies watch The Aristocats and Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey. As of 2014, it now airs on The Hub/Discovery Family with virtually no cuts whatsoever. Websites *http://www.disney.com/101/index.html (1996-1999) *http://disney.go.com/101/index.html (1999-2001) Gallery 101dalmatians_1997.jpg|VHS cover 101dalmatiansliveaction_ukvhs.jpg|VHS cover (UK version) 101dalmatians_1998dvd.jpg|DVD cover 101dalmatiansliveaction_ukdvd.jpg|DVD cover (UK version) Category:Second Generation Walt Disney Home Videos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Released in 1997